La Apuesta
by alesZiiCullen
Summary: Para mi amad0 BFF, fanfiC Contest /:/ Porque todo solo era un juego del cual los dos pagarian, una por ser tan inocente y el otro por juntarse con una pandilla. Ella la tipica nerd y el ,el descabellado aprovechador y "ex amigo".


**Disclaimer****: **_"__Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes .

* * *

**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: **'La Apuesta'

**Autor/res.: **alesZiiCullen

**Número de Palabras.: **4,768 _(según Word)_

**Link al perfil del contest: **/ u /2353736/ Mi_ amad0 _BFF_ fanfiC_ Contest (sin espacios)

**Pareja Elegida: **Edward **&** Bella

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **El O.S. contiene alunas malas palabras, y contiene un pequeñísimo lime (casi ni se nota ya que no contiene ninguna escena grafica ni nada por el estilo).

* * *

"**La Apuesta"**

**BELLA POV**

Caminaba de casa hasta llegar al colegio. Llegué al salón mientras me aproximaba a mi respectivo lugar, siempre ignorando a los compañeros que, al verme, hacían ruidos raros intentando molestarme. Me dolía, pero yo solamente caminaba hacia mi destino. Por ello, acomodé mis gruesas lentes mientras, aún sin desear las burlas que siempre recibía, caminaba mirando hacia el piso que parecía ser últimamente mi mejor amigo. Hoy vestía una falda gris y larga, como solía ser mi costumbre, y un polo de manga corta que me había comprado hacía dos semanas junto con una cadenita de plata que guardaba dentro una preciosa foto de mi madre, que atesoraba. Mi padre una vez me contó que ella falleció al darme a luz, y por esa razón, guardaba una foto junto a mi corazón para darme suerte. Levanté la mirada de nuevo, pero me arrepentí de inmediato volviéndola a bajar prefiriendo no ver cómo continuaban con sus constantes burlas y discriminaciones.

Saqué mis cuadernos de la mochila y mi bloc. Hoy había examen de trigonometría y no había estudiado nada, algo fuera de lo común en mí; temía no aprobar. Miré de nuevo al frente y vi a Edward frente a mí removiéndose inquieto sobre su asiento.

De pronto se giró observándome. Me sonrió y me dejó aturdida. Aquella hermosa sonrisa que dejaría aturdido hasta el más bello de los ángeles. Y cuando habló su voz sonó como siempre, suave pero con un fondo que no podía describir.

- Hoy es el examen de Trigonometría –dijo ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Suspiré en silencio al verla de nuevo y asentí sabiendo lo que me pediría en unos segundos.

- ¿Me ayudarás, verdad? –preguntó. Aunque su voz sonó firme y parecía más una afirmación que una simple pregunta o petición, me sentí deslumbrada cuando un instante después él alzó su ceja derecha.

Agaché la mirada avergonzada al ver su rostro y sentir que mi corazón se aceleraba. Aunque él no pudiera oírlo, sentía como si todo el colegio pudiera escuchar el incesante martilleo sobre mi pecho.

- Lo ha-haré –balbuceé sin atreverme a mirar hacia sus ojos. Su perfección me aturdía, era tal que me sonrojé.

- ¿Ya te dije lo bien que te ves cuando te sonrojas? –susurró él.

Y aunque pareciera algo simple lo que me hubiera dicho, yo sentí que eran las mejores palabras que había pronunciado sobre mí en toda su vida. Aquella pregunta se había sumergido en mi corazón. Me giré esta vez hacia él con una media sonrisa pero Edward ya se alejaba de mí, para cortejar a un grupo de chicas que acababan de ingresar en el aula. Furiosa conmigo misma por sentir lo que sentía por él, y con él, apreté fuertemente el bolígrafo que sostenía entre mis manos, y me mordí el labio inferior con rabia. Él no me quiere, debía de repetirme constantemente. Y aunque él me lo demostraba cada uno de los días que pasaban, jugaba conmigo con cada una de sus hermosas sonrisas, sus frases, sus palabras, una de sus melodiosas risas que me enamoraban aún más y más, y aunque yo sabía que era poca cosa para él, que era poca cosa, en general, aún soñaba con su amor. Pero aquello debía terminar.

- Bien alumnos. Por favor, siéntense en sus respectivos lugares. Iré repartiendo las pruebas para que podáis comenzar –anunció el profesor ante la mirada un tanto preocupada y a la vez curiosa de algunos alumnos que tenían la plena seguridad de que no aprobarían dicho examen.

Yo suspiré. Pensé de nuevo en que no había estudiado, en que le había prometido a Edward que le ayudaría y que seguramente todo acabaría mal. Y desvaneciendo mis pensamientos en una nebulosa de creciente ansiedad, sentí como justo a mi lado, mi mochila era removida de su lugar para ser reemplazada por unos penetrantes orbes verdes que de nuevo me aturdieron.

- Hazte a un lado Isa –dijo con molestia mientras se acomodaba a mi lado. De nuevo me había llamado Isa. Cómo odiaba que me llamaran de esa forma pero cómo me sentía cuando él decía mi nombre, que salía de sus labios como si fuera música. Así era incapaz de negarle algo.

- Ya saben las reglas…Nadie se presta nada ni habla durante la prueba. De lo contrario su evaluación quedará anulada –dijo el profesor alzando su dedo índice y mirando al rostro de varios de los alumnos que tenía calados-. De acuerdo, pueden empezar.

Comenzó repartiendo las evaluaciones de adelante hacia atrás. De nuevo me moví inquieta y nerviosa sosteniendo el bolígrafo.

Ojeé la evaluación. No parecía que fuera a resultarme muy difícil, aunque tampoco era algo fácil de hacer.

_1.-Sabiendo que tgα= 2/3 y que 0ºα90º, calcula sen(180º-α) y cos(180º+α)_

_2.-Demuestra las siguientes igualdades trigonométricas:  
cos^2α * cos^2β - sen^2α * sen^2β = cos^2α - sen^2β_

_3.-Resuelve las siguientes ecuaciones trigonométricas:  
sen(π-α)=cos(3π/2-α)+cosπ_

_4.-Calcula:  
cos 5π/3 + tg 7π/3 - tg 7π/6_

Comencé a resolver rápidamente y sin preámbulos las preguntas una tras otra. Y ahora que me encontraba en el asunto, notaba que sí que era difícil y más para una persona que casi no había estudiado nada.

- Pss –escuché a Edward como me llamaba.

Continué mirando mi prueba y luego miré hacia el profesor que se hallaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo sobre unos papeles, aparentemente ocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté muy bajito.

- Necesito que hagas mi prueba –habló Edward y mirando cada poco al profesor-, falta solo media hora para que acabe –tosió dramáticamente cuando el profesor le dirigió una mirada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Cullen? –preguntó el profesor mirándolo algo preocupado-. Puede retirarse si se encuentra en mal estado.

- No –sonrió-, no se preocupe señor –se excusó Edward mientras volvía su mirada a su prueba frunciendo el ceño mirando en mi dirección.

- Isabella –gruñó.

- Un segundo –susurré nerviosa y temblándome la mano mientras trataba de terminar con mi examen. Sin embargo, una blanca mano apareció bajo mi brazo y robó mi examen, sustituyéndolo por el suyo.

- Edward, por favor, devuélveme la prueba –dije preocupada porque el profesor pudiera darse cuenta del numerito que habíamos montado-. Por favor –vocalicé.

- Termina la mía primero.

- Pe-pero Edward… es que y-yo… -necesitaba explicarle que no había estudiado nada y que no serviría de nada que yo le hiciera la prueba, pero él solamente me ignoraba, como siempre solía hacer.

- Deberías apurarte –señaló su reloj de muñeca-, falta poco tiempo –susurró antes de colocar su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados.

- Bien –me rendí mientras me disponía a realizar su evaluación.

Me sentía frustrada. Se suponía que jamás debía hacer eso pero Edward era mi amigo después de todo, ¿no? Así que bueno…Como él me había dicho tiempo atrás, era un gran sacrificio sentarse a mi lado…Nadie deseaba sentarse al lado de la fea, la anticuada, la nerd del salón, como solían llamarme, y a mí me dolía, pero ya había aprendido a aceptarlo.

- Bien. Ya pueden acercarse a entregarme sus pruebas –dijo el profesor media hora después-. ¿Nadie más entregará su prueba? –preguntó de nuevo con las evaluaciones entregadas en su mano.

Edward cogió rápidamente su prueba de mis manos corriendo hacia el profesor. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que sobre mi carpeta estaba… ¡mi evaluación! Edward no la había entregado.

- ¡Espere profesor! –grité angustiada mientras me acercaba con el trozo de papel.

- Lo siento Isabella, llegaste muy tarde –sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies.

- Pe-pero…

- Hey Isa, deberías agilizarte más, muchacha –me dijo Edward al oído cuando pasó a mi lado con su elegante caminar. Apreté los dientes para no soltar las palabras que tanto deseaba decir en aquel momento.

- Por favor, profesor –supliqué.

El profesor suspiró y luego, después de mirarme durante dos segundos, asintió.

- Está bien, pero que sea la última vez Swan –yo sonreí y suspiré agradecida por la respuesta.

- Ahora ve a sentarte. Pronto sonará la campana de salida –dijo mientras yo asentía.

Era genial que en los últimos días de la escuela se pudiera salir más temprano, aunque habían sido duros los días en que había tantas pruebas y Edward se sentaba a mi lado para que le realizara el examen. Era agotador pero aún así no podía negar su compañía que, por tonto que pareciera, disfrutaba. ¿Qué podía sacar yo de bueno cada vez que él me obligaba a hacer su examen y después continuaba tratándome mal? Pero supongo que aquel era el típico Amor Serrano de "más me pegas, más te quiero" Y cómo dolía.

- Hey Isa –llamó Edward de nuevo-, ¿qué harás el próximo martes?

- Na-nada –tartamudeé agachando la mirada. Y de reojo pude ver como él sonreía.

- Hey chicos, Isa también está apuntada –gritó burlonamente hacia sus amigos que rompieron a reír santurronamente. No sabía de qué estaba hablando pero aún así me sonrojé.

- El próximo martes saldremos con unos amigos y unas… amigas. Ya estás apuntada, así que no puedes faltar –explicó mirándome con su sonrisa traviesa a la que no podía negarme.

Aunque algo me decía que no era una buena idea, estaría con Edward, que lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo e incluso habíamos sido amigos que con el transcurso de los años se separaron con el pretexto de que yo era una mala influencia para su reputación, y yo solo lo entendí.

- E-está bien –acepté sonriendo tímidamente. La de él era aún más ancha que antes, pero de repente sonó el timbre y se fue dejándome con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- Hey Swan… -alguien me llamó. Aparté la mirada de mi casillero y pude ver que era Angela Webber-. No deberías ir el próximo martes con los chicos.

- ¿Po-por qué no? –pregunté cerrando mi casillero cuidadosamente con unos libros en la mano. Me fijé que Angela fruncía el ceño.

- Es que… -trató de hablar, pero alguien la interrumpió.

- ¿Angela, qué haces hablando con la nerd? –preguntó Nazda mientras me observaba con sus asqueados ojos grises agitando su largo cabello rubio.

- Eh yo…

- Vamos muévete –se apresuró a moverla de allí y me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera un escarabajo al que hubiera que aplastar rápidamente. En momentos como ese me sentía tan patética…

- Que tengas suerte Swan –dijo casi con pena y solo pude fruncir el ceño mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, pensando qué podría ocurrir.

**EDWARD POV**

En medio del bosque, a través de un grupo de grandes árboles verdes, había un grupo de jóvenes, entre ellos Mike, James, Mario, Carlos, Julián y yo mismo. Discutíamos algo. ¿Quién sería nuestra próxima presa?

Hace mucho tiempo, con la poca experiencia de la vida no habría temido por mi vida, pero el cambio que había tenido que realizar de escuela y de amigos había sido culpa de ellos, que desde que me metieron en su grupo, amenazaron con matar a mi familia, y yo sabía bien que eran capaces de hacerlo, los había visto antes actuar y no quería que lo hicieran conmigo y mi familia.

- Nuestra única meta sería… -pensó James-, Isabella Swan –soltó una sonrisa socarrona mientras nos miraba a todos.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos ante la información.

- A ella no –dije firmemente. Aunque la tratara mal no era por mí. Ellos me obligaban pero yo nunca había deseado hacerlo.

- ¿Lo ven? ¿Defendiendo a la nerd?... ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?... ¿Acaso quieres que tu familia pague por tus estupideces? –me amenazó. Bajé la mirada como solía hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Lo tomaré como una negativa. Chicos, ya saben que haremos –sentenció James.

Yo sentí mis puños arder de la rabia cerrándose en un puño que nunca llegaría a su destino.

- Yo lo haré –chilló Mike.

- ¡Hay que pillo resultaste! ¿Eh Mike? –rugió Carlos entre risotadas.

- No, yo lo haré –dijo Mario.

Yo los miraba peleándose por el trozo de carne. No musité palabra alguna. ¿Quién iría a por ella?

- ¿Edward, tú no quieres ir? –preguntó James después de pausar y mirarme fijamente durante un momento.

- No le haré eso a Bella –susurré.

- Pero si ya lo hiciste…

- ¡No!

- Mañana deberás ignorarla, se sentirá herida entonces. Más tarde la llevarás al bosque, nosotros haremos todo el trabajo –sonrió.

Yo asentí débilmente mientras caminaba alejándome de ellos hacia mi auto. Casi podía imaginarme cómo sucedería todo y no me gustaba nada, nada en absoluto.

(Al día siguiente)

- Buenos días alumnos. Hoy entregaré sus pruebas. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que la mayoría no haya aprobado el examen. Tal solo cuatro han sido los afortunados de aprobar –dijo el profesor sorprendiéndome con cada palabra-. Iré repartiendo sus pruebas… -continuó hablando mientras sacaba los exámenes de su portafolios.

- Señorita Caroline Mercus. Estoy gratamente sorprendido de sus resultados. Sabía que era una excelente alumna ¡Felicitaciones! –dijo mientras le entregaba su prueba y ella regresaba a su asiento con una radiante sonrisa.

Mientras yo continuaba nerviosa por mi resultado.

- Señorita Bree Tanner –musitó mientras Bree se acercaba-. ¡Felicitaciones, tiene un dieciocho!

Bree sonrió regresando de nuevo a su lugar mirando su examen, con ojos soñadores, entre sus manos.

- Señorita María, acérquese por favor –dijo observando atentamente su examen jugando con los nervios de la alumna-. Pues vaya ¡Felicitaciones a usted también! Tiene una muy buena nota, aunque no tanto como la señorita Swan ¡Vaya! Aunque viniendo de ella no es de sorprender mucho –dijo mientras yo, sorprendida, me acercaba sonrojada-. ¡Felicitaciones Señorita Isabella!

Sonreí al ver que en una esquina del papel un gran número veinte rezaba en color azul. La nota máxima estaba plasmada en mi examen, no me lo podía creer.

- Y bueno, esas son las únicas pruebas aprobadas. Los demás, desgraciadamente no lo hicieron. Por favor, acérquense a recoger sus pruebas –dijo mirando al resto de los alumnos con un gesto reprobatorio.

Busqué a Edward, pero no estaba. Vi como un amigo suyo recogía una prueba y al parecer no había aprobado. ¡Mi ayuda no lo hizo aprobar! Grité en mi interior. ¿Ahora qué sucedería? ¿Se enfadaría conmigo? Escuché la campana y salí afuera esperando no encontrarme con él, con tan mala suerte que fue todo lo contrario aunque él no me había visto todavía.

Caminé rápidamente. Edward estaba fuera de la puerta y Mario le entregaba su prueba. Traté de correr pero el pasillo estaba repleto de gente que me bloqueaba el camino.

- ¡Mierda! –rugió Edward.

- ¿Tú también reprobaste el examen? –preguntó Carlos. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y entonces, buscando entre la multitud, se encontró con mi mirada y me agarró fuertemente del hombro acercándome a él.

- Suéltame Edward, me lastimas –jadeé. Notaba un palpitante dolor en el hombro izquierdo donde él me había atenazado con su fuerte mano. Y después sentí como su agarre aminoró su fuerza.

- ¿Por qué mierda reprobé el examen? ¿No se supone que sabías de esto? –preguntó friamente denotando el claro enfado.

- Edward, lo si-siento, y-yo no había es-estudiado –tartamudeé mirando hacia el suelo con miedo a cómo reaccionaría con mi respuesta.

- ¿Y por qué carajo no me lo dijiste? –gritó realmente furioso mientras sus ojos se oscurecían fulminándome con la mirada. Intenté alejarme de él pero aún continuaba agarrándome del hombro.

- Edward. Déjala en paz, no tienes por qué gritarle de esa manera –le dijo Carlos alzando la voz, aunque en su mirada se veía un atisbo de diversión.

- Tú no te metas, estúpido cabrón de mierda –gritó mirándole y después regresando su furiosa mirada sobre mí.

- ¡Mierda Isabella! –rugió mientras mis lágrimas, no pudiendo aguantar más, poblaban mis ojos.

- Lo siento… yo-yo no pensé…

- ¡Claro que no pensaste maldita sea! –exclamó mientras Carlos lo miraba petulantemente.

De repente sentí nuevamente una fuerte punzada en el hombro mientras Edward me arrastraba con él.

- Escucha, yo quería… maldita sea ¡Quería aprobar el maldito examen! –Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los volvió a abrir. No parecían sus ojos. Estaba tan furioso…-. Mis padres me castigarán por esa porquería de nota que tengo.

- Lo lamento –susurré sin saber qué decir para calmarle. Nada serviría.

- Lo harás… -dijo con un tono dolido que jamás había escuchado en él.

Lo miré fijamente, con temor y curiosidad mientras soltaba mi brazo bruscamente y se alejaba junto con sus amigos caminando fuera de la escuela.

- Edward, lo siento –susurré. Él me miró fríamente por encima de su hombre y después desapareció.

Cogí fuertemente mis cosas mientras me escurría por la pared hacia el suelo. Edward jamás me había tratado tan mal, había cambiado tanto…Ya no era él, no era el chico de hacía años que hablaba conmigo como con cualquier otra persona.

Miré a mi alrededor. Todos, especialmente los hombres, me miraban casi con pena, y aún así fruncí el ceño y me levanté dirigiéndome a mi casa, deseando dormir y no despertar nunca más.

- Hola papá –él estaba fuera en la entrada, hoy no trabajaba.

- Hola Bella –me saludó-. Por cierto, te llamó Edward.

Sentí como me sonrojaba. Edward me ha llamado, ¿querrá disculparse?

- ¿Q-qué dijo? –le pregunté.

- Dijo que hoy vendría a recogerte –él se sorprendió cuando me vio abrir la boca por la sorpresa.

- De-De acuerdo papá, ¿puedo salir con Edward…? –realmente sonaba patética pero en verdad esperaba que me dijera que no. Temía terriblemente la reacción de Edward al verme después de lo que había pasado en la escuela.

- Sabes que sí, pequeña –dijo con una cálida sonrisa que yo correspondí con un intento de ella.

Caminé hacia el interior y cerré la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Qué me pondría?

Minutos después, había terminado de vestirme y me miraba en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Suspiré, no me gustaba mucho la imagen que me devolvía el espejo. Usaba unos jeans que no me había puesto hacía mucho tiempo ya que solamente me ponía esas grandes faldas, y ahora se me había quedado demasiado pegado para mi gusto. Aún así me conformé con mi aspecto ya que no deseaba salir aquel día con falda.

- ¡Isabella! –llamó mi padre, ¿habrá llegado ya? ¿Tan pronto?

- ¿Sí, papá? –pregunté mientras baba las escaleras poco a poco.

- Baja pequeña, que aún no has comido –dijo. En realidad casi se me había olvidado que no había comido en todo el día.

- Aquí estoy –me acerqué a la mesa-. ¿Has cocinado tú o lo has comprado? –pregunté momentos después de probar la deliciosa comida del plato.

- Pues me apetecía probar este plato así que lo compré, ¿está bueno? –preguntó con un poco de preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

- Me parece deliciosa, ¿qué es? –le cuestioné mientras masticaba un poco del contenido del platillo.

- Creo que es peruana… es papa a la huancaína. También iba a comprar algo de ceviche pero aquí lo venden un poco caro. Será bueno que viajemos algún día a Perú para poder comprarlo a un precio bajo –rió y se encogió de hombros.

Correspondí a su sonrisa mientras continuábamos comiendo en silencio, y una hora después escuchamos como alguien tocaba la puerta. Los nervios me aturdieron y mi padre se levantó para abrir la puerta.

- Oh, hola Edward, ¿cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo muchacho, hace tanto que ya no venías –decía mi padre.

Yo me acerqué a hurtadillas y pude ver en su rostro un poco de incomodidad. Reí por lo bajo pero él me escuchó y levantó la mirada sonriendo lentamente.

- Hola Bella –musitó pausadamente.

- Ho-hola –respondí mientras me acercaba lentamente separándome del marco de la puerta temerosa.

- ¿Nos vamos…? –preguntó.

Yo asentí mientras me despedía de mi padre. Caminamos hacia fuera donde su auto estaba aparcado. Me resultó raro no haberlo oído estacionar. Él abrió la puerta del copiloto e ingresó en el asiento del conductor, colocó las llaves en el contacto y el auto dio un ligero gruñido que casi ni se escuchó, así que el silencio reinó el lugar mientras nos alejábamos de casa.

- Y ¿a dónde iremos? –pregunté de repente.

- ¿Te molestaría dar un paseo… conmigo? –ofreció con una sonrisa.

- Pe-pensé que estabas en-enfadado conmigo –susurré atemorizada. Su sonrisa se borró y después de tres segundos volvió a aparecer.

- Claro que no, Isa –sonrió macabramente.

Casi había algo en aquella sonrisa que me asustaba pero sabía que ya había aceptado y no podría rechazar su ofrecimiento. Escuché cómo apagaba el auto entrando en medio del bosque. Yo me bajé casi al mismo tiempo que él mientras lo miraba confundida.

- Ya hemos llegado –dijo Edward.

- Pe-pero estamos en el bosque –tartamudeé de nuevo. Como odiaba que me sucediera eso.

- Aún no es el medio del bosque, ven –dijo mientras me guiaba adentrándonos en el verde bosque de Forks.

Caminamos durante unos minutos en los cuales trataba de no admirar su perfección. Entonces me pareció escuchar unos cuantos susurros y vi como él se quedaba quieto de repente.

- Aquí es –señaló a su alrededor sonriendo.

Vi como detrás de unas grandes piedras aparecían las figuras de James y Mike observándome de pies a cabeza mientras se lamían los labios. Aquello no me gustaba nada. Temblé de miedo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás lentamente alejándome de ellos.

- Ven Isabella. No te haremos nada –susurró James mientras me miraba fijamente. Mike mantenía su mirada en mi cuerpo. Sentí un escalofrío.

- ¿Q-qué es e-esto? –tartamudeé asustada, preguntando aún sabiendo e imaginando lo que deseaban hacer.

- Lo siento Isa, pero… no puedo llevarte a una fiesta ¿sabes? Debo revelarte que… me da vergüenza que te vean junto a mí –dijo Edward mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído? –jadeé volviendo a dar otro paso hacia atrás.

- Oh, es que verás… James y Mike querían ver si eras aún… Virgen, aunque si tenemos en cuenta que es de ti de quien hablamos, estoy seguro de que aún lo eres –soltó mordazmente.

Mientras noté como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, no solo porque Edward me había defraudado sino porque aún no sabía que harían conmigo aunque como ya había pensado antes, podía imaginarlo, tenía una vaga idea.

- ¡No puedes hacerme estoy Edward! –lloriqueé gritándole.

- De hecho, sí puedo –sonrió-, y lo haré.

- Edward, pero yo no te he hecho nada, por favor… no –sollocé-. Si es por lo del examen te ayudaré, lo prometo, pero por favor Edward… no…

- No es solo por eso, es que yo no sé como no lo has comprendido todavía Isabella… ¡Cómo no has comprendido que yo no te amo! –gritó Edward a los cuatro vientos mientras mis sollozos se hacían más fuertes cuando notaba mi corazón explotar en mil pedazos. Él lo sabía, lo había sabido desde siempre y por eso se alejaba de mí, ahora entendía su asco, ¿es que inspiraba tanta repugnacia?

- Edward, lo-lo siento… t-te prometo que me alejaré de ti… -a duras penas mis palabras podían salir de mi boca mientras los sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes-, p-pero no me hagas esto, por favor –supliqué.

Vi como me daba la espalda y sin mirarme habló:

- Es muy tarde, lo siento –dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se alejaba dejando que James y Mike se acercaran a mí.

- ¡No!, ¡No! –grité con la voz rota-, ¡por favor, no! –lloré fuertemente al sentir las manos de los dos tomando mis brazos y piernas evitando así que pudiera alejarme.

- ¡EDWARD! ¡POR FAVOR! –vociferé de nuevo.

Esta vez vi como él se giraba hacia mí con una pequeña arruga formada en su frente y pude ver una pequeña duda en su gesto que fue para mí como una esperanza que se disolvió en el momento en que regresó a ser una mirada fría alejándose otra vez de mí por el camino en el que habíamos llegado hasta mi peor pesadilla.

- Ten piedad –supliqué sintiendo las ansiosas manos de James romper mi polo mientras Mike tiraba de mi pantalón dejándome en ropa interior sobre el frío y muerto pasto.

- ¡No!

Me besaban con fuerza, me tocaban con avaricia y yo, con desesperación lloraba hinchando con angustia mis ojos de tanto llorar mientras que mi cuerpo, débil después de haber luchado tanto, sentía los fuertes golpes que me propinaban al mismo tiempo que frotaban sus manos sobre todas las partes de mi adolorido cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos Isabella, sería tan bueno para ti como para nosotros si cooperaras! –escupió James mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete plastificado de sus vaqueros, al igual que Mike.

- Por favor, suéltenme –supliqué de nuevo con un pequeño sollozo saliendo de mi corazón herido.

- James, quizá debamos dejarla. Mírala –dijo Mike observándome con temor.

- ¿Qué carajo dices imbécil? ¿No recuerdas la apuesta? Mañana debes ir a decirle al grupo si era virgen o no –gruñó abriendo el pequeño paquete con sus dientes mientras su otra mano me mantenía pegada en el suelo sin dejarme mover.

- Podemos inventar algo… Me da pena… No sé si está bien hacer esto –dudó Mike, sabía que a pesar de todo era un chico de buen corazón.

- Puedes largarte tú idiota, pero yo no perderé la oportunidad de ganarme un buen polvo más hoy –rió hacia mi cara y a él lo miró con odio mientras se colocaba su polo y los zapatos y se acercaba hacia mí.

- Lo siento, Bella –susurró mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario alejándose de nosotros.

- Agh, "lo siento, Bella" –se burló James-, claro ¡bastardo inútil! Eso dices ahora pero antes querías hacer esto tanto que casi te peleas con Mario por venir a tener sexo con esta –le gritó hacia sus espaldas.

- Por favor, no me hagas esto –le supliqué de nuevo cuando volvió su mirada hacia mi cuerpo.

- Ah, ¿sabes Swan? Nunca me caíste bien pero debo reconocer que tienes un buen cuerpo escondido, ¿eh? –se lamió el labio expectante-. Qué idiota Edward al dejarte con nosotros, aunque se lo agradezco, a él y al idiota de Mike, porque tendré la dicha de decir que te marqué –dijo socarronamente mientras yo sentía la millonésima lágrima del día caer por mi mejilla. Él abusaría de mí, lo sabía.

- De nada te sirve llorar, de igual manera serás mía –gruñó mientras me daba una cachetada-. Ahora… ¿dónde estábamos? –preguntó mientras se quitaba los pantalones quedando en ropa interior. Deseé morirme y cuando él me propinó otro golpe y todo se volvió oscuro, creí estarlo.

_Será que no oyes mi llanto, será que no ves mi anhelo. Tal vez mi amor nunca te convenció, tal vez nunca merecí amarte; quisiera cerrar el libro del recuerdo, dejando paso al presente, encontrando el amor verdadero igual al que tú pudisteis darme._

_Estúpido corazón sin sentido, sin razón por el cual seguir latiendo; dejemos a un lado las penas y estos dolores que ya necesitamos morir._

Abrí los ojos a la oscura noche. Una fría brisa me recibió junto con unos punzantes dolores en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Me quejé adolorida cuando traté de levantarme y lo único que pude hacer fue arrastrarme a duras penas mientras me apoyaba sobre algunos árboles tratando de erguirme.

Caminando durante todo el camino, llegué a mi casa mucho más sucia de lo que estaba. La luz del porche estaba prendida y mi padre, preocupado, miraba de un lado a otro. Cuando me vio corrió hacia mí y yo me desplomé sobre él. Difícilmente podía moverme.

- ¿Qué te sucedió Bella? Dime quién te hizo esto. ¿Te ha hecho esto Edward? –preguntó abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello.

Lloré sobre su hombro, porque él era lo único que yo tenía, al único al que yo podía querer, y el único que me apoyaría por siempre.

- S-solo q-quiero irme de a-aquí –sollocé en su hombro mientras él asentía con el rostro desencajado por la angustia.

Cómo había podido dejarme engañar, no lo sabía. Cómo había sobrevivido a todo aquello. No lo había hecho. ¿Creen que aunque uno salga vivo de una experiencia así puede salir sin su alma dañada? Entonces no saben lo que es amar y ser traicionado tan cruelmente como lo fui yo.

_Dicen que la realidad nos engaña y la fantasía nos confunde. Para mí la realidad se terminó y la fantasía se marchó._

* * *

_**¡Hola!** (: , _no cabe duda que tengo mucho que agradecer_ a "_LauraMasen" que (hace unos momentos) edito completamente el O.S. (no digo que le ayude ya que ella lo edito completamente en los errores que tuve) ¡Realmente muchisimas Gracias!, y bueno aunque me entristecio uno que otro rr me hicieron darme cuenta de mi notable error y agradesco mucho a las (algunas) personas que me lo hicieron saber, mientras que a las demas que me han dejado rr pues realmente les agradesco mucho ,¡En verdad! Muchisimas gracias.

Y pues nuevamente millones de gracias a "LauraMasen" _(eh y pasense por sus fic's que son muy buenos.. a mi m gustaron :P)_

¡Saludos a todos! Y muchisimas gracias por leerme. (:

**¿review? (:**


End file.
